Boj o život
by Trinni03
Summary: Na cizí planetě. Beze zbraní. S vesničany toužící po krvi. Sam/Jack - v náznacích Psáno z Jackova pohledu.


Neměl jsem nejmenší tušení, jak k tomu mohlo dojít. Jak jsme se mohli rozdělit? Jako bychom v jednu chvíli běželi všichni společně a najednou jsem se hnal ztemnělými ulicemi sám. Však čas na to, abych se zabývat záhadným zmizením svých tří přátel a jedné dívky, která prchala s námi, jsem neměl. Ne když bojuji o holý život. O to jediné co mi zbylo a když jsem neměl jedinou zbraň, která by mi pomohl k tomu, abych si ho udržel. Mohl jsem jen utíkat a pokusit se dostat k bráně dřív než mě místní lidé doženou a bez milosti zabijí. A proč vlastně? Jen protože jsme nabídli několika z nich, že můžou odejít s námi a žít lepší život. Místním odborům se to zrovna nezamlouvalo. Rádi si udržovali vládu a kontrolu nad všemi ve městě a to, že by je jejich přisluhovači mohli opustit bylo zkrátka nemyslitelné. Z těch, kteří za námi v noci přišli a žádali nás o pomoc, zbyla pouze dívka, která se i se zbytkem mého týmu ztratila bůh ví kde. Dokonce už mohla být mrtvá. Věděl jsem, že pokud je chytí nemrknou okem a popraví je. A to stejné platilo i pro mě.

Na chvíli jsem se zastavil a ohlédl se přes rameno. Všude vládl děsivý klid, ale bylo mi jasné, že je to pouze zdání. Místní jsou mi v patách. Nahání mě jako krysu v labyrintu. Vynořili se náhle. Prostě se najedou objevili na konci jedné z mnoha ulic, které spojovaly různé kouty města. Byli jako stíny. „Támhle je jeden!" Ozvalo se z početné skupiny. Všechna světla baterek vzápětí mířila mým směrem. Nemohl jsem si dovolit na nic čekat. Dal jsem se opět do běhu. Slyšel jsem za sebou dusot několika bot dopadajících na betonovou zem. Takové honičky už vážně nebyly nic pro moje starší klouby. V koleni mi tepala bolest, kterou jsem dokázal překonat jen s velkým zapřením. Věděl jsem, že nesmím zastavit, pokud chci vidět další východ slunce.

Dostal jsem se na křižovatku dvou ulic. Dovolil jsem si rychlý pohled do stran. Ve všudypřítomné tmě bylo dost těžké rozeznat cokoliv, a otravné kapky deště tomu taky nepřispívaly, ale rychle se pohybující světla zprava jsem nemohl přehlédnout. Jako by nestačili ti co se za mnou už ženou teď jich bude ještě víc. „Sakra!" Tohle je opravdu naposled, co jsem se rozhodl někomu pomoct.

Opět jsem přiměl nohy k pohybu. Rozběhl jsem se na opačnou stranu a nezpomalil i když mi na mokrém chodníky podklouzly nohy. Plíce zoufale lapaly po potřebném kyslíku, kterého se jim mnoho nedostávalo. Přesto jsem nezpomalil. Z těla mi však rychle vyprchával adrenalin a svaly začaly tuhnout. V běhu jsme se ohlédl. Před svými pronásledovateli jsem měl tak dvacetisekundový náskok. Kdyby se mi podařilo nepozorovaně zmizet v nějaké přilehlé uličce měl bych šanci, že prostě poběží dál. Jen kdybych nějakou takovou zrovna míjel.

Pokoušet se na mokrém povrchu a v takové rychlosti brzdit nebo měnit směr nebyl nejchytřejší nápad. Rozplácl jsem se na zemi jako žába. Jedna moje část chtěla prostě zůstat ležet. Ale druhá byla mnohem silnější. Za pomocí rukou jsem se postavil a zahnul do úzké ulice, která se vynořila jako by odnikud. Byla v ní však ještě větší tma než na Hlavní třídě. Běžel jsem téměř po slepu. Srážkou se schodištěm, kterého jsme si všiml na poslední chvíli, jsem se vyhnul jen taktak. Podíval jsem se nahoru. Vedlo zhruba do pátého patra cihlového činžovního domu. Na nic jsem nečekal a vydal se nahoru. Věděl jsem, že tam můžu narazit na další obyvatele, ale stejně tak mi budova mohla poskytnout úkryt. Alespoň na chvíli bych si mohl odpočinout a snad najít i nějakou zbraň.

Každý můj krok na železných, požárních schodech se mi zarýval hluboko do mozku. Měl jsem strach, že je uslyší. Z budovy pravděpodobně nevede jiná cesta ven. Byl bych v pasti. Slyšel jsem je, ale stejně tak se ozýval jiný zvuk. Nadšené jásání a volání z míst, kde jsem určil střed města. Krev mi ztuhla v žilách. Mohlo to znamenat jen jednu jedinou věc. Někoho z nás chytli. V mysli mi proběhly vzpomínky na Carterovou, Daniela a Teal'ca. Jen ať to není nikdo z nich.  
„Pojď musíme hned na náměstí. Někoho chytili."  
Ten hlas mě probral z podivné apatie. Trhl jsem hlavou a obrátil se do míst, kde ulice ústila na Hlavní třídu. Pohybovaly se tam dvě světla.  
„Jdi napřed. Doženu tě, jen chci zkontrolovat tuhle uličku."

Srdce mi udělalo jedno tempo navíc.  
„Tys prostě nemohl pokračovat dál" zašeptal jsem v náhlé záplavě vzteku „ty jeden idiote!"  
Kdyby ten chlap prostě proběhl kolem jako všichni ostatní, měl bych čas promyslet další kroky. Teď abych se dal zase na útěk. Viděl jsem ho. Dostal se pod schodiště a baterkou pročesával okolí. Ani jsem se nepohnul. Kdybych udělal jediný krok okamžitě by o mě věděl. Dokonce jsem i zadržel dech. Všechno bylo však k ničemu. Najedou mě oslepila záře baterky, kterou ten pitomec namířil nahoru.  
„Tady jsi" zavolal.  
I když jsem na něj neviděl, věděl jsem, že se škodolibě usmívá. Dal jsem se do běhu. Schody jsem bral po dvou a během toho jsem se snažil rozmrkat mžitky před očima, které mi ta mizerná baterka způsobila. Konečně jsem se dostal k ústí schodiště. Jestli teď budou ty dveře zamčené udělal jsem nejhloupější tah dnešního večera. Za sebou jsem slyšel blížící se kroky.

Vzal jsem za kliku a prudce dveřmi trhl. Otevřely se. Vpadl jsem dovnitř a zase zavřel. Bezmocně jsem hledal nějaký zámek, řetízek, prostě cokoliv čím bych dveře zabezpečil a tím svého pronásledovatele alespoň zpomalil. Marně. K čertu s těmihle marťany.

Zaslechl jsem, jak i chlap doběhl na konec schodiště. Musel stát přímo u dveří. Dveře se však neotevřely, skoro jako by mě chtěl vyděsit. Zaútočit na moji psychiku. Jako na nějaké ubohé lapené zvíře, které ví, že se blíží jeho konec, ale lovec si s ním přesto stále hraje. Měl jsem ho po krk. Nesnášel jsem, když si se mnou někdo hraje jako kočka s myší. Byl sám. Bylo to jeden na jednoho a mě momentálně spaloval vztek, který mi zabraňoval rozumě uvažovat. Ustoupil jsem ode dveří. Zhluboka se nadechl. To co jsem měl v úmyslu mohlo, ale také nemuselo vyjít. Všechno záviselo na tom, kde ten chlap stojí.

„Nemůžeš mi utéct. Vím, že tam jsi a už si pro tebe jdu" ozvalo se na druhé straně.  
Sledoval jsem, jak se klika pohnula, ale dveře se přesto neotevřely. Přesto tohle bylo přesně to, co jsem potřeboval. Ten pitomec ani nevěděl, jak mi situaci usnadnil. Vší silou jsem kopnul. Vykopnul jsem dveře, které se zastavily o mužův obličej. Křupnutí zlomeného nosu bylo v tomhle tichu mnohem hlasitější a děsivější než jsem čekal. Chlap upustil svou zbraň i baterku a přitiskl si ruce na obličej skoro jako by mohl zastavit příval velkého množství krve. Na nic jsem nečekal. Přeběhl jsem k němu, popadl ho zezadu za krk a vší silou jsem jeho hlavou praštil o cihlovou zeď domu. Jednou. Dvakrát. Dokud se nesesunul k zemi a nezůstal nehybně ležet. Byl mrtvý o tom nebylo pochyb. Z rány na čele mu vytékala další krev.

Oddechoval jsem a tělem se mi rozléval jakýsi pocit zadostiučinění. Sehnul jsem se, chytl muže za jeho tmavou pláštěnku a odtáhl jsem ho do chodby. Bez dalších starostí jsem ho nechal ležet u zdi a vrátil se ke schodišti. Popadl jsem baterku i zbraň která se válela u dveří. Nemohl jsem uvěřit vlastním očím. Ten chlap držel v ruce dlouhý a na první pohled velice ostrý meč. Rychle jsem zabouchl a jako zajištění použil jeho tělo. Jistě nebylo to humánní, ale on by mě naprosto nehumánně popravil, kdybych mu k tomu dal příležitost. Přesunul jsem ho ke dveřím a položil ho tak, že se o ně opíral levým bokem. Možná by bylo moudřejší schovat ho někde jinde. Kdyby se někdo vynořil na chodbě okamžitě by ho našel, ale kdyby tady někdo byl určitě už by se objevil.

Přesto jsem chodbou postupoval velmi obezřetně. Teď když jsem byl v relativním klidu, myšlenky měly volnou cestu. Vzpomněl jsem si na povyk, který se strhl na hlavním náměstí. Co když chytli jednoho z mých přátel? Opět jsem se dal do běhu. Bral jsem za každou kliku u dveří které jsem míjel. Musel jsem se dostat do jednoho bytu a zjistit, co se venku děje. Když už na mě nepršelo a můj tep se vracel k normálu, uvědomoval jsem si mokré triko které se mi lepilo k tělu a nepříjemně studilo. První dveře, které se mi hodily byly skoro až na konci chodby. Rychle jsem vběhl do bytu a dveře se za mnou s tichým klapnutím zavřely. Zastavil jsem se a naslouchal. Nezdálo se, že by byl v bytě ještě někdo. Ať tady bydlel kdokoliv byl s největší pravděpodobností venku a účastnil se honu.

Rozhlédl jsem se kolem. Velkým oknem do pokoje pronikalo světlo z ulice. Nalevo stála velká pohovka, ze stropu visel křišťálový lustr a vedle okna stála knihovna. Přešel jsem ke dveřím, které se nacházely vedle gauče a vstoupil do vedlejší místnosti. Ocitl jsem se v ložnici. Postel byla prázdná a rozestlaná. Ale ta mě nezajímala, zamířil jsem rovnou ke skříni v naději, že najdu nějaké suché oblečení. Černá mikina bylo jediné, co jsem našel. Svlékl jsem si mokré triko a vklouzl do ní. Pravda o číslo menší by mi padla lépe, ale pořád lepší než triko. To jsem si z větší části nacpal do jedné z kapes vojenských kalhot.

Vrátil jsem se do obývacího pokoje a opatrně přistoupil k oknu. Měl jsem přesně ten výhled, který jsem potřeboval. Pode mnou se nacházel střed města. Snad všichni obyvatelé byli shromážděni kolem vysoké sochy, u které se krčil nějaký člověk. Kousek dál hořel oheň a poskytoval dostatek světla. Odvážil jsem se ještě trochu vykouknout. Potřeboval jsem vědět, kdo to je. Carterová? Daniel? Teal'c?

Nebyl to však ani jeden z nich. Uprostřed kruhu se krčila ta dívka, kterou jsme chtěli zachránit. Jak se jen jmenovala? Taifana. Jistě. Ulevilo se mi. Věděl jsem, že se tak cítit nemám, ale byl jsem rád, že to není ani jeden z mých přátel. Sledoval jsem, jak jeden z občanů prolomil kruh a přistoupil k dívce. Ani ve snu by mě nenapadlo, co bude následovat. Když se muž rozmáchl, a ve světle ohně se zablýskla čepel stejného meče jaký jsem v rukou svíral sám a usekl dívce ruku v místech, kde byl loket, zůstal jsem stát jako opařený. Taifana vykřikla a její bolestivé zavytí se mi zarylo hluboko do kostí. Nemohl jsem se pohnout, přestože jsem se chtěl okamžitě otočit a utéct. Najít své přátele a dostat se zpátky domů. Zpátky do bezpečí.

Další rozmáchnutí a její druhá ruka byla pryč. Její výkřiky se mísily mezi veselé povykování přihlížejících. Viděl jsem už spoustu odporného a naprosto nelidského zacházení, ale tohle se nedalo s ničím srovnávat. Oni ji nechtěli jednoduše zabít. Bylo to jako nějaké zvrácené divadlo. A dokonce se tím i bavili. Udělalo se mi zle. Měl jsem pocit, že budu každou chvíli zvracet. Na tuhle hrůzu mě nemohl připravit ani ten nejlepší výcvik. Pokusil jsem se polknout, ale něco mi v tom bránilo. V puse jsem měl odpornou pachuť žaludečních šťáv. Musel jsem pryč. Okamžitě.

Rázně jsem se otočil. Cestou ke dveřím mě pronásledoval další Taifanin nelidský výkřik. Dal jsem se do běhu. S každým krokem rostl vztek, který potlačoval nevolnost. Chtěl jsem je zabít, všechny. Za to co udělali. Vyběhl jsem z bytu a spěchal zpátky k východu. Stále u něj ležel ten chlap. Stejně nehybný jako, když jsem ho tady nechal. Odtáhl jsem ho pryč a praštil s ním o jednu ze zdí. Najednou mi vadilo, že už byl mrtvý. Otevřel jsem dveře a vyběhl do chladného večerního vzduchu. Déšť trochu polevil, ale neustal úplně. Přehodil jsem si přes hlavu kapuci a s mečem v ruce jsem seběhl po schodech.

Vztek mě stravoval a vyplňoval každý sval v mém těle. Sestoupil jsem z posledního schodu a rozběhl jsem se opačným směrem než kterým jsem do ulice vběhl. Stále ke mě doléhal povyk z jejich bizardní oslavy. Snažil jsem se neposlouchat. Ale zoufalé výkřiky bolesti jsem nedokázal ignorovat. Neměl bych utíkat, měl bych se jí pokusit pomoct, ale část mozku která stále pracovala, věděla, že je to zbytečné. Možná bych jich několik zabil, ale nakonec by mě stejně chytli a udělali by mi to samé co jí.

Doběhl jsem skoro až na konec ulice. Ale najednou se přede mnou objevila postava oblečená v červené pláštěnce. Sklonil jsem hlavu a zastavil se.  
„Kdo je to?"  
Neobjevilo se žádné světlo takže pravděpodobně neměl baterku. Jen kousek od nás svítila pouliční lampa. Vztek zesílil natolik až se mi třásly ruce. Byl to jeden z nich. Jeden z těch, kteří tak nelidsky mučili mladou dívku. Zvedl jsem hlavu a sledoval, jak se mu ve tváři objevil šokovaný výraz. Nevěděl jsem, jestli je to mým vztekem nebo něčím, co spatřil v mých očích.  
„To jsem já" odvětil jsem ledovým hlasem.  
Muž zvedl svůj meč, ale udělal to jen o sekundu později než měl. Bez námahy jsem švihl svým. Šlo to tak lehce. Nezaznamenal jsem žádný odpor. Když jsem ruku zastavil, chlap se držel za krk a zvláštně chrčel. Z krční tepny vystřikovala jasně červená krev. Sesunul se přede mnou na kolena. Bez rozmyslu jsem vykopl pravou nohu a moje chodidlo skončilo přímo v jeho obličeji.

Odtáhl jsem bezvládné tělo do uličky a hodil ho za několik popelnic. Jeho zabití mě jako by posílilo. Vykoukl jsem na přilehlou ulici. Nikoho jsem neviděl. Rozběhl jsem se směrem pryč od náměstí na kterém probíhala jatka. Věděl jsem, že bych se měl pokusit najít přátele. Jenže, kde bych měl začít? Pokud jsou stále živí a daří se jim utíkat určitě poběží k bráně. Byl tu však jeden celkem zásadní problém. Vysílač kódu. Jeden měla Carterová a druhý Daniel. Takže pokud jednoho z nich nenajdu bude to krátký výlet bránou.

Bez dalších problémů jsem se dostal až na kraj lesa. Snad bych tam mohl najít nějaký úkryt. Vběhl jsem mezi stromy. Větve mě ihned začaly šlehat do tváří. Prodíral jsem se hustým porostem a jen jsem se snažil nezakopnout o kořeny stromů, keře a velké kameny. Meč jsem stále svíral v ruce a jen jsou doufal, že jestli přeci jen spadnu nezabodnu si ho přímo do břicha.  
„Musela jsi vědět, že nemá cenu utíkat."  
Ten hlas mě doslova zarazil na místě. Ozýval se jen pár stop přede mnou. Po celém těle mi přeběhl mráz.  
„Carterová."  
Věděl jsem, že nemám moc času. Mohl ji zabít zrovna tam, kde ji chytil. Výkřik bolesti vycházející z úst Carterové mě přiměl ještě zrychlit. Snad ještě niky v životě jsem neběžel rychleji. Aniž bych zpomalil, přeskočil jsem kmen padlého stromu. Jakmile se moje nohy opět dotkly země, tryskem jsem vyrazil vpřed. Bože ať běžím správným směrem.

Myslel jsem, že běžím přímo k nim, že se objevím za nimi, ale spletl jsem se. Vyřítil jsem se z jednoho křoví a ocitl se po chlapově pravé straně. Carterová stála zády k vysokému stromu, o který se opírala zády, a se skloněnou hlavou čekala na další útok. Nečekal jsem. Nemohl jsem čekat.  
„Hej!"  
Křikl jsem. Otočil se na mě a zvedl mačetu, kterou svíral v ruce. Nedal jsem mu šanci. V běhu jsem se sehnul a vší silou, kterou jsem byl schopen vyprodukovat jsem mávl mečem. Slyšel jsem, jak jeho zbraň proletěla nad mou hlavou. V rychlosti jsem se otočil. Právě včas. Poprvé jsem ho sekl přes nohu tentokrát jsem mířil přesněji. Zabodl jsem mu meč rovnou do břicha. Vydechl a upustil mačetu. Vytáhl jsem meč a zároveň do chlapa kopnul. Spadl na záda. Ještě nebyl mrtvý, ale pomalu umíral.

Otočil jsem se ke Carterové. Stále se opírala o kmen stromu. Rychlým pohledem jsem si ji prohlédl. Všechny její končetiny byly na svém místě, ale přesto si s bolestivou grimasou tiskla dlaň levé ruky k pravé paži.  
„Carterová?"  
Oslovil jsem ji a přistoupil blíž „Už je to dobrý, to jsem já."  
Zvedla ke mně hlavu „Pane?"  
„Jo."  
„Moc ráda vás vidím."  
„Nápodobně majore" kývl jsem „a vaše ruka?"  
„Řízl mě" odvětila.  
Vytáhl jsem z kapsy triko „Ukažte."  
Počkal jsem dokud svou ruku neoddělala a poté jsem ji na krvavou ránu přitiskl svůj kousek oblečení.  
„Bylo by lepší něco suchého, ale nic takového nemám."  
„Nevadí pane, děkuju."  
Ovázal jsem ji ránu „Můžete chodit? Neudělali vám nic?"  
„Jsem v pořádku pane."  
„Fajn protože musíme zmizet. Co Daniel a Teal'c?"  
„Nevím pane."  
„Nevadí. Jestli žijí půjdou k bráně..."  
Přerušil mě náhlý povyk, který se ozval za mými zády. Už po nás zase jdou.  
„Rychle!"  
Popadl jsem ji za zápěstí a dal jsem se do běhu. Snadno se mnou držela krok, ale přesto jsem ji nepustil. Bál jsem se, že ji zase tak záhadně ztratím.

Netrvalo dlouho a zase nám byli v patách. Ve chvíli, kdy jsme doběhli ke srázu už nebylo kam jít. Jedině dolů. Věděl, jsem že pod námi je velký rybník, ale už jsem si nebyl tak jistý, jak jsme vysoko. Taky jsem doufal, že k němu doběhneme z druhé strany. Kde byl písčitý břeh. Ohlédl jsem se. Už se zase objevovali. Jako hejno světlušek. Jedna baterka za druhou a přibývalo jich. Podíval jsem se na Carterovou. Aniž by mi cokoliv řekla, poznal jsem, že má stejně šílený nápad jako já. Pokud bychom se jim pokusili utéct lesem snadno by nás chytili. Další skupinka by se mohla objevit před námi. Jediná cesta vedla dolů. Bylo to naprosto praštěné. Nevěděl jsem, jak jsme vysoko. Jak je voda pod námi hluboká a co víc jestli pod námi nejsou nějaké kameny.

Kývla. Jasný signál. Sjel jsem rukou až k její dlani a pevně ji chytil. Nehledal jsem v tom nic víc než v tom bylo. Oba jsme si potřebovali dodat odvahu. Mohla to být naše poslední chvíle. Jakmile skočíme nic už nepůjde vzít zpátky. Buď přežijeme nebo se rozplácneme o nějakou překážku, která na nás ve vodě číhá. Zhluboka jsem se nadechl. Sledoval jsem, že ona udělala totéž a pak jsme skočili. Společně.

Náraz na vodní hladinu byl tak silný, že mě přinutil pustit její ruku. Nemohl jsem odhadnout, jak hluboko jsem se potopil, ale věděl jsem, že musím zase na hladinu. Zabral jsem a zase jsem se mohl svobodně nadechnout. Takže moc hluboko jsem nebyl. Rozhlédl jsem se, ale neviděl jsem vůbec nic, byla příliš velká tma. Šlapal jsem vodu a snažil se alespoň poslouchat. Musela být někde blízko mě. Nevydržel jsem to.  
„Carterová!"  
Konečně jsem zaslechl zalapání po dechu a následné šplouchnutí vody.  
„Pane?"  
Musela být kousek ode mě.  
„Kde jste?"  
„Podle toho, že mám mokro v botech, nejspíš ve vodě, Carterová" ušklíbl jsem se.  
„Myslela jsem to vážně, pane" zazněla podrážděná odpověď.  
„Vždyť já taky."

Nepřestával jsem šlapat vodu a natáhl jsem pravou ruku. Měl jsem pocit, že musí být někde po mé pravé straně. Měl jsem pravdu. Prsty jsem narazil do jejího ramene.  
„Tady jsem."  
Cítil jsem, jak mi opět pevně stiskla ruku.  
„Tak jsem se našli" zamumlal jsem „a co teď?"  
„Nevím pane."  
„Vy nevíte?"  
„Ne pane."  
„Nemusíte na mě hned křičet."  
„Taky by jste mohl něco vymyslet vy, pane."  
„Carterová" zavrčel jsem výhružně.  
Chápal jsem, že je pravděpodobně vyděšená k smrti a právě strach skrývala za podrážděností, ale přeci jen jsem nějakou disciplínu musel udržet.  
„Promiňte pane" špitla.  
„Takže?"

Chvíli bylo ticho, ale skoro jsem slyšel, jak jí v hlavě přeskakuje jedna myšlenka za druhou. „Doplaveme na druhou stranu a schováme se v lese."  
„Zkoušela jste někdy plavat, když nic nevidíte? Je to nemožný, myslíte si, že plavete rovně a přitom se točíte v kruhu. Takže máte jiný nápad?"  
„Myslím, že viditelnost nebude problém, pane."  
„Jak to myslíte?"  
Místo odpovědi jsem cítil její prsty pod svou bradou „Cart..."  
Ona mi však jen zaklonila hlavu, abych viděl to co měla na mysli. Mraky se začaly trhat a objevil se měsíc.  
„Nikdy jsem ho neviděl raději."

Netrvalo dlouho a zalilo nás měsíční světlo. Konečně bylo, alespoň trochu vidět. Na jednu stranu to byla výhoda na druhou nás mohli zahlédnout pronásledovatelé. Ne to budu řešit až na to bude správná chvíle, teď je třeba dostat se na pevnou zem.  
„Tak se pohneme" zavelel jsem „už mě to tady nebaví."  
„Ano pane."  
Zabral jsem a uvolněným kraulem jsem se vydal na, jak jsem doufal, druhou stranu rybníku. Další věc, která se mi ani trochu nelíbila byl fakt, že jsme v noci v neznámé vodě navíc na cizí planetě. Kdo ví jaká havěť se může skrývat pod hladinou. Slyšel jsem Carterovou, která plavala vedle mě.  
„Jak to jde?"  
„No báječně. Tohle byl můj celoživotní sen."  
„Ironie hm?"  
„Omlouvám se pane."  
„Plavte Carterová, nemůže to být daleko. Vlastně myslím, že něco vidím."

Zastavil jsem, šlapal vodu a snažil se zaostřit na něco, co se objevilo před námi. Nevypadalo to jako břeh, ale rozhodně to byla pevnina. Možná nějaký ostrůvek.  
„Vidíte?" Zvedl jsem ruku a ukázal na můj záchytný bod „zaberte Carterová, našel jsem ostrov."  
„Ano pane" oddechovala.  
Bylo to dál než jsem si myslel. Ostrov však získal jasnější obrys a chybělo už jen pár temp. Chytl jsem Carterovou za ruku a vší silou jsem zatáhl. Nepřiznala by to, ale věděl jsem, že už nemůže.

Moje ruka se dotkla písčitého břehu. Vyškrábal jsem se na nohy a vytáhl Carterovou za sebou. Oba jsme zhluboka oddechovali a lapali po dechu. Kdybychom nenarazili na tenhle ostrov pravděpodobně bychom se utopili. Opřel jsem se dlaněmi o kolena a snažil se zklidnit tlukot srdce a dýchání. Carterová ležela na zádech v písku vedle mě. I ona měla, co dělat, aby do plic dostala kyslík, který tam chyběl.  
„Dobrý?" vydechl jsem, když jsem si sedal vedle ní.  
„Ano pane."  
„Odpočiňte si."  
„Jestli usneme takhle mokří..."  
„Nebude to vůbec dobrý" přerušil jsem ji „noci jsou tady chladný to už jsme si všiml. Takže já teď půjdu támhle" hodil jsou hlavou na západ.  
„Pane?"  
„Nechám vás tady samotnou, aby jste z oblečení mohla vykroutit, co možná nejvíc vody. Bude to lepší než nic" pokrčil jsem rameny a hned si dal odchod.

Sám jsem si sundal mikinu a pokusil se z ní dostat vodu. Výsledek nebyl moc povzbudivý, ale alespoň ze mě už voda netekla v proudech. Tichý hlas v hlavě mi našeptával, co bude potřeba udělat, abychom tuhle noc přežili, ale já jsem ho zatím poslouchat nechtěl. Natáhl jsem si mikinu. Studila. Všude přítomný chlad tomu taky nepřidal. Zastrčil jsem si ruce do kapes a zadíval se na noční oblohu. Měsíc nám dobře posloužil, ale teď bych ocenil, kdyby se zatáhlo. Teplota by třeba o něco málo stoupla, kdyby nesvítil. Myšlenky na to, co budeme dělat další den nebyly jedny z těch příjemných. Jakmile - jestli, se vrátíme na pevninu začne to nanovo. Budou nás nahánět a my se budeme snažit dostat k bráně. Navíc už jsem neměl ani zbraň. Všechny naše zbraně nám sebrali a při dopadu do vody jsem pustil i meč a ten teď pravděpodobně ležel na dně rybníka.

Doufal jsem, že jsem ji dal dost času. Ukázalo se, že ano. Když jsem se vrátil, seděla v písku, pažemi si objímala skrčené nohy a třásla se zimou. Nemohli jsem ani rozdělat oheň. Uvědomil jsem si, že tichý hlas měl pravdu. S povzdechem jsem přešel blíž a posadil se vedle ní.  
„Pojďte sem" objal jsem ji kolem ramen „musíme využít společné teplo" ušklíbl jsem se. Vzpomínka na hodiny strávené na tom ledovci nebylo úplně přesně to, na co jsem vzpomínat chtěl.  
Slyšel jsem, jak se tiše zasmála „Ano pane."  
Společně jsem si lehli. Přetočil jsem se na levý bok.  
„Poslyšte nejsou v tom žádný skrytý úmysly" zamumlal jsem, když jsem se přitiskl k jejím zádům a pravou ruku jsem ji pevně objal kolem pasu „jen základní postup k přežití."  
„Já vím,pane."  
Kvůli drkotajícím zubům jsem ji skoro nerozuměl. Objal jsem ji ještě pevněji a přitiskl se k ní blíž.  
„To bude dobrý Carterová. Za chvíli vám bude tepleji."  
„Ano pane."

Už jsme nic neřekl. Do zad se mi opíral ledový vzduch, ale na hrudi jsem začal pociťovat teplo. Fungovalo to, alespoň z části. Také jsem cítil, že Carterová se přestala třást. Levou ruku jsem si dal pod hlavu. Tušil jsem, že neusnu a na druhou stranu jsem věděl, že to potřebuju. Potřebuju si odpočinout, nabrat síly, ale jak bych mohl? Na cizí planetě. S tlupou masochistických vesničanů za zadkem.

Cítil jsem, jak se dech Carterové zklidnil.  
„Je vám líp?"  
„Ano pane. Mnohem. Děkuji."  
„Za co?"  
„Za to, že jste tady. Že jste mě zahřál."  
„Nevykládejte si to špatně Carterová" ušklíbl jsem se „je v tom i sobectví. Vám je teplo díky mě a mě je teplo díky vám."  
Slyšel jsem, jak se zasmála „Ano pane."  
„Žádné hihňání Carterová. Spěte."  
„Je to rozkaz pane?"  
„Pouze přátelská rada. Čeká nás náročný den. Musíme se dostat k bráně dřív než nás chytí a zabijí a věřte mi nebyla by to příjemná ani rychlá smrt."  
„Pane?"  
Možná jsem měl mlčet. Tohle vědět nepotřebovala. Nebylo třeba děsit ji ještě víc než už jistě byla. Což jsem ji samozřejmě neměl za zlé. Sám jsem měl, co dělat, abych strach zahnal. Bál jsem se však o ni. Nemohl jsem dopustit, aby se jí něco stalo. A už vůbec ne to co Taifany. To bych raději nasadil vlastní krk. Za ni stejně jako za Daniela a Teal'ca. Strach o ně mě však stravoval. Nevěděl jsem, kde jsou, jestli jsou pořád ještě naživu. Ne! Určitě jsou naživu. Jestli jsou spolu, Teal'c je dovede bezpečně k bráně.

Cítil jsem, jak se mi Carterová v náručí otáčí a to mě přimělo vrátit se zpátky.  
„Pane děje se něco?"  
Položila otázku a zadívala se mi přímo do očí. Tvář měla osvětlenou měsíčním světlem a zračily se jí v ní obavy.  
„To nic" odbyl jsem ji „odpočiňte si."  
Nevěřila mi to. Stačil mi jeden pohled a poznal jsem to.  
„Pane..."  
„Carterová!"  
Viděl jsem, jak pomalu kývla. Uvědomil jsem si, že jsem ji vlastně odbyl.  
„O nic nejde, opravdu." promluvil jsem mírnějším tónem.  
Znovu pokývala hlavou a já si uvědomil další věc. Její přítomnost. To jak byla blízko, svoji ruku kolem jejího pasu, ale hlavně ji. Polknul jsem. Voják nebo ne pořád jsem byl chlap a ona byla žena, kterou jsem miloval. Ačkoliv jsem vyloženě nesměl. Ale copak může nějaký odstavec nařídit do koho se zamiluju a do koho ne.

Věděl jsem, že odhadla, co se mi honí hlavou. Viděl jsem ji to na očích. Rychle jsem přerušil oční kontakt.  
„Vážně" začal jsem, ale musel jsem zmlknout.  
Vůbec jsem svůj hlas nepoznával. To, že zůstala ležet tváří ke mně mi taky nepomáhalo. Odkašlal jsem si „Vážně bychom se měli vyspat."  
Tentokrát už to znělo o poznání lépe. Nejprve to vypadalo, že chce něco namítnout, ale nakonec pokývala hlavou a přetočila se zpátky.  
„Dobrou noc, pane" zašeptala.  
Opět jsem ji pevněji objal „Dobrou Carterová."

Kdy jsem usnul nemám tušení. Procitl jsem ve chvíli, kdy už se šimrání na obličeji nedalo vydržet. Ležel jsem na zádech v měkkém písku. Otevřel jsem oči, ale slunce mě přinutilo zase je zavřít. Párkrát jsem zamrkal a zvedl ruku s úmyslem zbavit se toho, co mě lechtalo ať už to bylo cokoliv. Moje prsty se však zapletly do vlasů. V tu chvíli jsem byl úplně vzhůru. Nadzvedl jsem pouze hlavu a spatřil Carterovou. Spokojeně spala vedle mě, hlavu měla položenou na mém hrudníku a pár pramenů jejích vlasů mě šimralo na tváři. Začal jsem si také uvědomovat její váhu na mém těle a ruku kterou mě objímala kolem pasu. Zmocnil se mě pocit deja-vu. Jen tentokrát jsem měl žebra v pořádku a její přítomnost byla příjemná. Nejraději bych si za tyhle myšlenky nafackoval. Byly špatné. Zakázané.  
„O'Neille vzpamatuj si!" nařídil jsem si polohlasně.  
Zavrtěla se a její ruka se kolem mého pasu obtočila pevněji.  
„Jacku" zamumlala a ještě víc se ke mně přitiskla.  
Přísahal bych, že se mi v hlavě rozsvítilo rudé světlo. Špatně! Musel jsem to přerušit, než se stane něco opravdu trapného a nepříjemného.

Chytl jsme ji za rameno a zatřásl. Možná víc než jsem původně chtěl, ale začínala se mě zmocňovat panika. Pocítil jsem nával touhy.  
„Carterová!"  
Podle změny jejího dechu jsem poznal, že je vzhůru a také jsem okamžitě poznal, jak celá ztuhla.  
„Pane?" Tím jediným slovem mě srazila zpátky do reality.  
„Čekala jste někoho jinýho?"  
Posadila se rychleji než jsem vůbec považovat za možné.  
„Omlouvám se, pane."  
„Za co?"  
„Za to co se stalo?"  
„A co se stalo?" odvětil jsem otázkou a také se posadil.  
Podívala se na mě vše říkajícím pohledem.  
„Nestalo se nic. Jen jsme spali. Za to ještě nikoho nezastřelili" pokrčil jsem rameny „takže klid Carterová. Navíc tentokrát jsem si myslel, že to bylo příjemný" pousmál jsem se.  
„Moc vtipný, pane."  
„Fajn takže něco vážnějšího. Potřebujeme vodu. Bez jídla se dneska obejdeme a večer budeme doma. Dáme si skvělé jídlo v kantýně, zvu vás. Ale vodu potřebujeme. Nějaký nápad?"  
„Taky se odtud musíme dostat, pane."  
„Pomalu Carterová" brzdil jsem ji „zvládám jednu katastrofu za druhou. Nejsem multifunkční."  
„Ano pane."  
„Takže voda. Je jí tady kolem dost, ale asi nejsem ochotný to riskovat. Nemáte náhodou naši starou dobrou tabletku? Vlastně ne zapomeňte na to. Po té koupeli by se stejně rozpustila." Dřív než jsem stačil pokračovat, strčila mi pod nos celé platíčko vojenských tabletek na čištění vody.  
„Do čeho tu vodu nabereme?"  
„Carterová" podíval jsem se na ni s neskrývaným úžasem.  
„Někdo musí být multifunkční" pousmála se „teď je řada na vás. Potřebujeme něco kam tu vodu nabereme."

Rozhlédl jsem se kolem. Neviděl jsem nic kromě písku.  
„Půjdu se podívat dál po ostrově, třeba najdu nějaký kokos."  
„Kokos?"  
„Nebo něco, co se mu podobá."  
Usmála se „Dobře."  
Kývl jsem a vydal se na západ. Nechtěl jsem zacházet příliš daleko a nechávat ji dlouho samotnou. Co kdyby nás náhodou našli. Došel jsem k prvním stromům a podíval se do korun. Ať to bylo co chtělo k prospěchu nám to nebude. Neviděl jsem nic kromě spousty listí. Vztekle jsem kopnul do hromádky listí, která mi ležela u nohou. Vyletělo z ní však něco těžkého, co se zastavilo o první strom. Doběhl jsem k tomu, sehnul se a našel polní láhev. Naše polní láhev. Mohla se tady ocitnout jen jedním způsobem. Daniel nebo Teal'c. V lepší případě tady byli spolu. Ale mohli by tady ještě být. Jenže, jak je najít? Zavolat? Chtěl jsem si všechny končetiny uchovat u těla a tím, že bych tady vyřvával bych mohl upoutat pozornost našich milých přátel. Ne. Nejchytřejší bude držet se plánu a jít k bráně. Láhev byla důkaz, že přátelé jsou v pořádku, nebo minimálně jeden z nich, a pokud si udrželi zdravý rozum půjdou stejným směrem.

Sebral jsem láhev a rozběhl se zpátky na pláž. Nervozita stoupala každou sekundou, kdy jsem měl Carterovou z dohledu a nevěděl jsem, co se děje. Vyběhl jsem z lesa a zpomalil teprve, až když jsem ji spatřil sedět v písku.  
„Carterová něco jsem našel."  
Ona se však neotočila. Dokonce se ani nepohnula. Zůstala sedět strnule na zemi. Moje smysly zbystřily. Tohle nebylo normální. Udělal jsem pár rychlých kroků. Útok, který přišel jako by odnikud jsem vůbec nečekal. Cítil jsem, jak mě někdo praštil zezadu do hlavy až se mi podlomily nohy a láhev mi vypadla z ruky. Před očima mi tančily hvězdičky a cítil jsem, jak se mě začíná zmocňovat tma.  
 _Nesmíš omdlít! Jinak je s tebou konec._  
Držel jsem se téhle myšlenky.  
 _Odnesla by to i Sam.  
_ Zbloudilá myšlenka na to, že by ji udělali totéž co Taifany mi malinko pročistila hlavu. Začal jsem uvažovat jasněji.

Překulil jsem se na bok. Právě včas, abych se vyhnul ráně, která mi mířila na temeno. Vykopl jsem pravou nohu a kopnul útočníka do kolene. Věděl jsem, že musím vstát. Využil jsem momentu, kdy se mu noha podlomila a on ztratil rovnováhu. Kotoulem vzad jsem se dostal do kleku a následně jsem se postavil. Trochu jsem pokrčil nohy v kolenou a ruce si dal před obličej. Chlap, který stál přede mnou byl minimálně o hlavu vyšší než já. Neměl, ale žádnou zbraň. Ovšem při pohledu na jeho ruce mi bylo jasné, že ji nepotřebuje. Jestli mě párkrát praští, už to nerozchodím. V hlavě mi tepalo bolestí, ale musel jsem se vzchopit. Možná, když využuju momentu překvapení budu mít alespoň malou šanci, že ho porazím.

Nedal mi šanci ho překvapit. Aniž bych stačil udělat jediný výpad, vrhl se na mě. Bylo to šílený, ale neuhnul jsem. Jakmile se ke mně dostal, popadl jsem ho za krk a šel k zemi. Dopadl jsem na záda, ale nezastavil. Využil jsem jeho energii proti němu. Nohu jsem zapřel o jeho břicho a přehodil ho přes sebe. Já jsem šel s ním. Dopadl jsem na jeho hrudník a sedl si. Než se stačil vzpamatovat praštil jsem ho pěstí přímo do obličeje. To, že jsem mu nezpůsobil skoro žádný zranění,mě ani moc nepřekvapilo. Doufal jsem však, že dostanu alespoň jednu šanci. Doufal jsem marně. Nestačil jsem zareagovat a jeho ruka přistála z boku v mém obličeji. Měl jsem pocit, že jsem hlavou narazil do betonové zdi. Skulil jsem se z něj a přistál v písku. Vzápětí jsem v puse ucítil pachuť krve.

Vyškrábal jsem se na kolena a vyplivl.  
„Mysli Jacku!"  
Nabral jsem hrst písku a hodil ji po něm. Trefil jsem se přesně. Přímo do očí. Jistě nebylo to zrovna fér ale na to jsem kašlal, chtěl jsem to hlavně přežít. V největší rychlosti jaké jsem byl schopen jsem se postavil. Chlap nadával a snažil se z očí dostat zrnka písku. Tím, že se předklonil se alespoň dostal do mé výšky. Na nic jsem nečekal. Vší silou jsem ho praštil zezadu do krku. S výkřikem se narovnal a pokusil se zaostřit. Vykopl jsem a moje noha skončila v jeho břichu. Přibližně v místech žaludku. Zavyl a já jsem věděl, že teď nebo nikdy. Kdyby se mě ještě jednou dotknul šel bych k zemi. V uších mi hučelo a v hlavě tepala bolest, ale ani jedno z toho jsem nevnímal. Adrenalin zaplnil každý sval, každý nerv v mém těle a hnal mě kupředu. Uhnul jsem před jeho zoufalým výpadem a praštil ho pod bradu. Nečekal to. Zapotácel se a já jsem do něj vší silou kopnul. Složil se, ale stále byl při vědomí. Přiskočil jsem k němu. Už jsem nemyslel, pouze jednal. Zatnul jsem ruku v pěst a uhodil ho do obličeje. Jednou. Dvakrát. Přestal jsem rány počítat. Zastavil jsem se teprve tehdy, když přestal jevit známky vědomí a z nosu mu vznikla jakási rudá kaše.

Zhluboka jsem oddechoval a náhle bojoval s tím, abych ho nenásledoval. Adrenalin byl pryč a tma se vrátila.  
„Carterová" zamumlal jsem.  
Rozhlédl jsem se kolem. Seděla na tom samém místě. Nehnula se ani o palec. Nechápal jsem to, snad není mrtvá. S námahou jsem se postavil a doklopýtal k ní. Když jsem ji konečně viděl do obličeje pochopil jsem. Použil ji jako návnadu. Nohy i ruce měla svázané nějakým provazem. V ústech měla roubík a z očí ji vytékala jedna slza za druhou.

Padl jsem na kolena naproti ní a nejdřív ji zbavil látky, kterou měla v puse.  
„Pane" vzlykla.  
„V pořádku Sam" uklidňoval jsem ji přestože jsem ji téměř neviděl.  
Před očima mi pluly tmavé skvrny.  
„Jste v pořádku?" ptal jsem se zatímco jsem ji zbavoval pout.  
„Překvapil mě pane. Omlouvám se."  
„Za co pro boha?"  
Rozvázal jsem ji ruce a přesunul se k nohám. Stále se mi dařilo bojovat a neomdlít, ale věděl jsem, že se mi krátí čas. Že už to dlouho nevydržím.  
„Málem vás zabil. Kdyby mě nepřekvapil..."  
„Tak co? Viděla jste ho vůbec? Měl jsem s ním, co dělat sám. Ne, že bych vás chtěl shazovat, ale ani s vaší trojkou v pokročilých byste s ním nic nesvedla."  
Už nic neřekla. Jakmile jsem ji zbavil posledního provazu, vrhla se ke mně a pevně mě objala. „Carterová?"  
Pokusil jsem se ji odtáhnout, ale ať ji k tomu přimělo cokoliv odmítala se hnout.  
„Jste v pořádku?"  
„Jo" pokýval jsem hlavou „jen teď na chvíli omdlím."

To bylo poslední, co jsem si pamatoval. Co se dělo potom nevím. Když jsem přišel k sobě, ležel jsem na zádech ve stínu nejbližších stromů. Příšerně mě bolela levá strana obličeje na které jsem zároveň cítil něco studeného. Prudce jsem se posadil a následně svého jednání zalitoval. Zatočila se mi hlava. Cítil jsem, jak mě někdo zezadu podepřel.  
„Pomalu pane."  
Znal jsem ten hlas.  
„Myslím, že máte otřes mozku."  
Tomu bych i věřil „Ne ten otřes mozku mám určitě" zamumlal jsem „jak dlouho jsem byl mimo?"  
„Několik minut."  
„Co ten chlap?"  
„Je mrtvý, pane."  
„Ah... Takže to jsem asi vyhrál."

Sedla si za mě a přinutila mě abych se o ni opřel.  
„Jak se jmenujete?"  
„Cože?" Co blázní?  
„Řekněte mi vaše jméno."  
„Proč sakra?"  
„Chci vyloučit vážnější zranění. No tak pane."  
Rezignoval jsem „Jmenuju se Jonathan O'Neill, ale všichni mi říkají Jack."  
„Dobře, kdy jste se narodil?"  
„20 října."  
„Rok?"  
„No pardon. Ještě si budete myslet, že jsem starý."  
„Já ten rok znám pane. Nic nového to pro mě nebude."  
„1952." „Dobře" pokývala hlavou „kdo jsem já?"  
„Major Samantha Carterová. Známe se už pátým rokem a když jsme se poprvé setkali dokonale jste mě usadila. Chcete vědět ještě něco?"  
„Datum mého narození?"  
„29. prosinec a vzhledem k tomu, že jste žena rok bych raději vynechal."  
„Zdá se, že to není nic vážného. Váš sarkasmus vám taky zůstal."  
„Děkuji doktorko."  
„Tady" podala mi láhev „napijte se."  
Nenechal jsem se pobízet.

„Našel jsem to mezi stromy" začal jsem, když jsem měl dost „musel to ztratit Daniel nebo Teal'c. Měli bychom vyrazit k bráně."  
„Ne měl by jste si odpočinout. Dostal jste pěknou nakládačku."  
„Nepovídejte" ušklíbl jsem se, ale nepokoušel jsem se zvedat.  
Ačkoliv jsem ten pocit potlačoval u ní v náruči jsem se cítil skvěle. Ale na druhou stranu jsme museli pryč. A pokud možno, co nejrychleji. Bylo by fajn nechat se držet celý den, klidně i po zbytek života, ale nešlo to. Nejen kvůli situaci ve které jsme byli, ale hlavně kvůli našemu postavení.

Zatřásl jsem hlavou.  
„Musíme pryč" rozhodl jsem a začal se pomalu zvedat.  
Hlava se mi točila, jako po pořádné oslavě. Nemluvě o bolesti. Došla mi krutá pravda. V tomhle stavu na pevninu nedoplavu a Carterová mě tam jen těžko dotáhne. Přiměl jsem mozek pracovat, čímž se bolest zhoršila.  
„Jak se sem ten chlap vlastně dostal?" Otočil jsem se na Carterovou. Už také stála na nohou a upravovala si triko.  
„Nebyl vůbec mokrý" uvažoval jsem nahlas „loď?"  
„Nebo možná vor" navrhl jsem „každopádně sem na něčem připlul. Odkud přišel?"  
„Ze západu."  
„Fajn takže jdeme na západ. "  
Sebral jsem láhev a vydal se určeným směrem. Carterová mě lehce dohnala a držela se mnou krok. Také mě pevně chytla za loket.  
„Trochu se motáte pane" zamumlala, když jsem se na ni tázavě podíval.  
„Co to povídáte? Jdu rovně."  
„Myslíte?"  
Hodila hlavou za nás, kde v písku zůstaly naše stopy. Měla pravdu. Ty moje víc než cokoliv připomínaly dráhu člověka se dvěma promilema v krvi.  
„Musím vás dostat na ošetřovnu, čím dřív tím líp" zašeptala hlasem, ve kterém se jí nepodařilo skrýt obavy.  
„Ale no tak Carterová. Na umírání jsem moc mladý a krásný."  
Usmála se, ale spíš jen ze zdvořilosti. Takhle totiž skrývala obrovský strach. Nepřiznala by to, ale poznal jsem, že se bojí. Bála se o mě.

Prodrali jsme se skrz houští a konečně jsem ji spatřil. U břehu se pohupovala malá loď. Spíš člun. Dost velký pro nás oba.  
„Naše taxi."  
„Ano pane."  
„Dopádlujeme k pevnině a hurá domů. Hračka."  
Jen jsem to dořekl podlomily se mi nohy a bolest hlavy zesílila. Cítil jsem jen, jak mě pevněji chytla a pokoušela se mě podepřít.  
„Pane!"  
Její hlas se ozýval z dálky. Tohle nebylo dobré. Pak už jenom tma.

„Pane! No tak!"  
Co zase? Proč mě nemůže nechat na pokoji.  
„Jacku prosím.."  
Zaskučel jsem a přinutil se otevřít oči. Klečela nade mnou. Díky slunci, které bylo za ní vypadala jako z jiného světa.  
„Carterová?"  
„Oh díky bohu" oddychla si „asi to bude vážnější než jsem myslela."  
„Cože?"  
„Vaše zranění. Opět jste ztratil vědomí. Neměl by jste se vůbec namáhat, ale já vás k bráně nedonesu..."  
Zoufalství. Tak zoufalou jsem ji viděl jenom jednou. Na tom zatraceném ledovci. Pomalu jsem se vytáhl do sedu.  
„To bude dobrý Carterová. Zvládneme to, jasný?"  
„Pane..."  
„Sam."  
Zmlkla a zadívala se mi do oči „Dostaneme se odtud to vám slibuju a uděláme to společně." Viděl jsem, jak se jí do očí nahrnuly slzy. Zamrkala a odvrátila se. Zvedl jsem ruku, vložil ji dva prsty pod bradu a přinutil ji, aby se na mě zase podívala.  
„Sam musíte mi věřit. Zvládneme to, ale kdybych začal odpadat slibte mi, že se zachráníte. Necháte mě ležet na zemi a utečete."  
„Pane" nepodařilo se ji zastavit vzlyk.  
„Sam prosím."

Bojovala sama se sebou a ještě dřív než řekla jediné slovo, věděl jsem co přijde. Utřela si slzy a do tváře se jí vloudil odhodlaný výraz.  
„Ani omylem. Zvládneme to oba nebo ani jeden. Ale já vás tady nenechám."  
„Carterová."  
„Ne" přerušila mě ostře „i kdyby jste mi to dal rozkazem, neudělám to. Nenechám vás tady, jen proto abych si zachránila vlastní zadek."  
Pousmál jsem se. „Proč?"  
Sledoval jsem jak zaváhala. Naklonil jsem hlavu ke straně.  
„Ze stejného důvodu, ze kterého jste neutekl vy, když jsem zůstala za tím silovým polem." Řekla to tak tiše, že jsem ji téměř neslyšel. Pevně se mi zadívala do oči „Já neuteču, Jacku. Nenechám tě tady Jacku."  
Byl to jeden z těch okamžiků, kdy všechno kolem nás zmizelo. Armáda. Postavení. Pravidla. V těchhle chvílích jsem byl prostě Jack a ona Sam. Žádný plukovník a major. Jen dva lidé, kteří se přes všechny překážky milují. Tak moc jsem si přál, aby to bylo takhle jednoduché.

„Fajn tak mi pomozte zvednout můj starý, armádní zadek z toho písku."  
Usmála se „Ano pane."  
Postavila se a natáhla ke mně ruce. Chytl jsem se jí a s pomocí se zvedl. Podepřela mě a společně jsme došli ke člunu. Pomohla mi nastoupit.  
„Plný plachty kapitáne" zasalutoval jsem ležérně a chopil se jednoho pádla.  
„Dejte ty ruce pryč" vytrhla mi ho „a koukejte odpočívat."  
„Ale..."  
„Jestli zase omdlíte nepomůžete mi vůbec. Věřte mi pane já nás na břeh dostanu."  
„Věřím vám majore, jen nemám v povaze sedět a nechat ostatní dělat všechnu práci." „Zvykejte si" odbyla mě „minimálně pro tentokrát."  
„Rozkaz madam."  
Posunul jsem se do pohodlnější pozice a zavřel oči. Cítil jsem, jak se dal člun do pohybu. Zabírala plynule a rychle nás posouvala k pevnině.

Nebyl jsem si vědom, že bych usnul nebo opět omdlel, přeseto mě naše přistání probudilo z podobného stavu.  
„Jsme na místě pane."  
Zamžoural jsem „Výborně Carterová. Teď jen určíme směr k bráně a vyrazíme."  
Pokud jsem si dobře vzpomínal brána byla zhruba směrem na severovýchod. Podle hodinek jsem se natočil.  
„Tudy" kývl jsem.  
Postupovali jsme tiše a rychle. Věděl jsem, že vesničané můžou být všude kolem nás. Další problém byl v tom, že jsme měli sice správný směr, ale neměl jsem tušení, jak daleko od brány vlastně jsme. Mohla to být míle a stejně tak dvanáct mil. A já jsem věděl, že dlouho asi nevydržím. Zase se mi točila hlava, v uších mi hučelo a moc jsem bojoval, abych zase neomdlel.

Netrvalo dlouho a musel jsem zastavit. Opřel jsem se o kmen stromu a následně se svezl k zemi. Zavřel jsem oči a snažil se zhluboka dýchat.  
„Pane?"  
„Potřebuju jen chvilku."  
Slyšel jsem, jak se posadila vedle mě „Napijte se."  
Cítil jsem, jak mi přistrčila hrdlo láhve k ústům. Spolykal jsem několik doušků vody a malinko se mi ulevilo.  
„Díky" zamumlal jsem.  
„Pane..."  
„Carterová."  
Věděl jsem, co chce říct, ale nechtěl jsem to slyšet „Dejte mi ještě pár minut a vyrazíme."  
Jen jsem to dořekl, slyšel jsem, jak vedle nás zapraskala větev a zašustilo listí.  
„Mých pár minut je pryč" zašeptal jsem „pomozte mi."  
S její pomocí jsem se postavil. Podepřela mě. Snažil jsem se stát sám. Nechtěl jsem viset celou váhou na ní, ale měl jsem s tím problém. Nohy mě nechtěly poslouchat.  
„Promiňte."  
„To nic pane" odvětila s námahou a pevněji chytla mou ruku, kterou měla přehozenou přes ramena.

Jak nejrychleji jsme dokázali vyrazili jsem dál. Kéž bych jen mohl běžet. Takhle jsem jen visel na Carterové a nutil nohy, alespoň k nějakému pohybu. A co bylo ještě daleko horší, slyšel jsem, jak se vesničané přibližují. Dal bych cokoliv za nějakou skrýš.  
„Pane" vyrušil mě z myšlenek její udýchaný hlas „les začíná řídnout."  
Zvedl jsem hlavu. Měla pravdu. Netrvalo dlouho a vyklopýtali jsem do méně osídlené části města. To snad ani není pravda, od brány nás dělilo ještě skoro pět mil a to jsem se museli přes město nějakým způsobem dostat.  
„Musíme se někam schovat" rozhodl jsem „počkáme do tmy a teprve potom se zase vydáme na cestu."  
„Neschováme se jim pane, najdou nás."  
„No tak Carterová trochu optimismu. Navíc za pesimistu jsem tady já."  
„Ano pane."

Schovali jsem se v prvním opuštěném domě. Stál jsem v chodbě a opatrně vyhlížel na ulici. Sledovalo nás asi deset lidí, vyběhli z lesa a na chvíli se zastavili. Stáhl jsem se víc do stínu, ale přesto jsem neustoupil úplně. Chtěl jsem na ně vidět, vědět kam poběží. Kdyby se rozhodli prohledávat jeden dům za druhým nechtěl jsem být překvapený až vtrhnou sem. O něčem zaujatě diskutovali, moc jsem si přál vědět o čem.  
„Pane?" Natočil jsem k ní hlavu  
„Pšt" přiložil jsem si prst ke rtům.  
Přešla blíž a postavila se vedle mě „Máme společnost" zašeptal jsem.  
„Myslíte, že půjdou dovnitř?"  
„Nemyslím" zakroutil jsem hlavou „vím, že půjdou" dodal jsem, když se skupinka dala do pohybu a zamířila přímo k nám.

Jako by se teplota mezi námi propadla o patnáct stupňů.  
„Co budeme dělat? Jsou v přesile a mají zbraně."  
„Carterová klid" uklidňoval jsem ji protože jsem poznal, že nemá daleko k panice.  
„Klid? Jak mám být v klidu?!"  
Popadl jsem ji za ramena a otočil čelem k sobě „Carterová!"  
Třásla se. Hlasy, které se ozývaly venku se staly zřetelnější. Museli stát přímo za dveřmi. Otočil jsem hlavu jejich směrem aniž bych Carterovou pustil.  
„Věděli by, že ty domy prohledáme proč by se schovávali v jednom z nich?"  
„Třeba právě protože tohle ví."  
„Ztrácíme tady čas. Měli bychom jít hledat dál."  
„A co když jsou zrovna tady?"  
„A co když tady jenom ztrácíme čas a dáváme jim náskok?"  
Sledoval jsem, jak se pohybující se klika zastavila.  
„Měli bychom pokračovat a ne prohledávat tyhle barabizny."  
„Fajn, ale jestli jsem měl pravdu já a jsou někde tady a ty jsi nás přesvědčil abychom pokračovali, budeš další kdo přijde o ruce, nohy a nakonec život."

Vzdalující se kroky mě přiměly, abych začal zase normálně dýchat. Nevěřil jsem, že jsme měli takové štěstí. Otočil jsem se zpátky ke Carterové. Stále jsem ji držel za ramena. Byla tak blízko a upírala na mě vyděšený pohled. Rychle jsem ji pustil a o krok ustoupil. Naše náhlá blízkost v takové situaci rozhodně nebyla dobrá věc.  
„Tak teď počkáme až padne tma a poté vyrazíme k bráně a hurá domů."  
Vyhnula se mému pohledu a očima se zavrtala do podlahy „Ano, pane."

Zbytek dne jsme strávili hlídkou. Nikdo se však již neukázal. Když konečně zapadlo slunce a soumrak se začínal hlásit o slovo, vyšli jsem z domu. Všude panoval klid. Co nejtišeji jsme dokázali vyrazili jsem k bráně. Jakmile jsme se ocitli zase mezi stromy tma zhoustla. Nikde se však neozval jediný podivný zvuk, ale o to byla ta situace horší. Takové ticho se mi vůbec nelíbilo. Nikdy nevěstilo nic dobrého. Co nejtišeji a nejrychleji, jak jen to bylo možné jsme se rozběhli směrem k bráně. Párkrát jsem klopýtl o nějaký kámen a dokázal udržet rovnováhu jen díky Sam, která mě zachytila. Čím déle jsem však utíkal tím byla bolest hlavy horší. Námaha mi opravdu nedělala dobře.

Uběhli jsem asi ještě míli, než se před námi konečně objevila. Stála na konci lesa. Nikdo ji nehlídal a to se mi líbilo ještě míň než ten všeobecný klid kolem. Zastavili jsem a schovali se za blízké křoví. Neměli jsem žádnou zbraň a mě opravdu nebylo dobře. Zavřel jsem oči a zhluboka se nadechl.  
„Dobře" začal jsem „zůstaňte tady. Já půjdu k bráně a zadám adresu. Pokud je to past a něco se mi stane, koukejte se dostat domů."  
„Pane.."  
„To nebyla žádost, majore."  
„Při vší úctě pane, ne."  
„Ne?" podíval jsem se na ni a zvedl obočí.  
„Ne" přitakala pevným hlasem.  
„Zatraceně, Carterová..."  
„Až se vrátíme, přijmu následky, ale nenechám tě tady, Jacku."  
Zaklel jsem. Copak musela být tak tvrdohlavá? Stejně jako tehdy na tom ledovci.

Opatrně jsme vystoupili z lesa a rychle zamířili k ovládacímu panelu. Dokonce mě ani nenechala jít tam samotného.  
„Běžte k bráně, majore. Zadám adresu. Pošlete kód a hned projděte."  
Nelíbilo se jí to, ale už se nedohadovala a zamířila blíž k bráně. Na nic jsem nečekal a začal zadávat adresu. Šlo to moc lehce. Moc lehce. A to se mi vůbec nelíbilo. Rychle jsem zadal posledních pár symbolů. Brána se aktivovala. Sledoval jsem, jak si Carterová vyhrnula rukáv a poslala kód. Doufal jsem jen, že ho Hammond nezrušil. Nechci se po tom všem rozplácnout o Iris. Stiskla poslední číslo a zadívala se na mě. Právě v tu chvíli se mi pravou nohou rozlila prudká bolest.

Koleno se mi podlomilo, tvrdě jsem dopadl do hlíny a sklopil pohled k noze. Ze stehna mi trčel kovový šíp. Bolelo to víc než jsem si pamatoval z dob, kdy mě trefili do ruky.  
„Pane!"  
Zvedl jsem hlavu. Sam běžela přímo ke mně. Další šíp se zabodl do půdy jen pár palců ode mě.  
„Ne! Projděte bránou majore. To je rozkaz!"  
Zarazila se. Ve světle vycházející z brány jsem viděl, jak bojovala sama se sebou. Otočila se k bráně. Na chvíli jsem uvěřil, že udělá správnou věc. Marně.  
„Na to zapomeňte" zakřičela a doběhla až ke mně.  
Přehodila si moji paži přes ramena a za použití veškeré síly kterou měla mě zvedla na nohy. Visel jsem na ni, ale ačkoliv jsme se snažil sebevíc, noha mě prostě odmítala poslouchat. Skoro jako by mi ani nepatřila.  
„Promiňte" omlouval jsem se udýchaně.  
„Hlavně to nevzdávejte!"  
Musel jsem se pousmát „Ano madam."

Dobelhali jsem se až k bráně, chybělo už jen pár kroků, když se stejná bolest rozlila mou druhou nohou. Další šíp mi trčel z levého lýtka. Cítil jsem, jak se Sam zapotácela pod mou plnou váhou.  
„Sakra" zaklel jsem „nechte mě tady a vypadněte odtud, kruci!"  
„Nikdy!" procedila skrz zaťaté zuby.  
Pevněji mě chytla a získala ztracenou rovnováhu. Prakticky mě k bráně dotáhla. Nezastavila ani na chvíli prostě mě dovlekla až k horizontu událostí v němž jsme oba zmizeli.

Spadli jsem na kovovou rampu. Zvedl jsem hlavu, všude panoval poplach. Vojáci na nás mířili zbraněmi, červené světlo v horním rohu místnosti blikalo a všechny dveře byly zavřené. „Zavřete Iris" ozvalo se po mé levé straně. Teprve tehdy jsem si uvědomil, že jsem Carterovou skoro zalehl. Půlkou těla jsem ležel na ní. Sebral jsem síly a odvalil se stranou zároveň jsem zaslechl ten dobře známý zvuk, který zajišťoval bezpečí před nevítanými hosty. Ležel jsem na zádech a snažil se neomdlít.  
„Budeme potřebovat doktora."  
Jen to dořekla, sklonila se nade mnou. Doktorka se objevila tak jako vždycky. Naprosto nečekaně.  
„Zvedněte ho a položte na nosítka. Jen klid plukovníku."  
„Daniel? Teal'c?"  
Janet mi věnovala rychlý úsměv „Jsou v pořádku, ale teď se postarám o vás."

Víc si nepamatuju. Musel jsem omdlít. Když jsem přišel k sobě, ležel jsem v měkké posteli a kousek ode mě se někdo tiše bavil. Pomalu jsem otevřel oči. Zasténal jsem. Nebylo mi vůbec dobře.  
„Plukovníku?"  
„Doktorko?"  
„Jen klid" objevila se v mém zorném poli „budete v pořádku."  
Čím víc jsem přicházel k sobě tím víc jsem si uvědomoval další věci. Bolela mě hlava, už zase. Nebo možná ještě pořád. Ale co bylo horší, vůbec jsem necítil nohy. Pokusil jsem se zvednout hlavu, musel jsem vědět jestli jsou tam kde mají být. Moc se mi však nedařilo. Skoro jako by moje hlava vážila tunu.  
„V pořádku, plukovníku" uklidňovala mě Janet, která zřejmě pochopila na co myslím „vaše nohy vám zůstaly. Ale šípy, které jsem vám z nohou vytáhly byly napuštěné nějakou látkou. Nevím přesně jakou, ale měla vám zřejmě zabránit v útěku. Takže vaše nohy jsou paralizované, ale nebojte odezní to."  
„Za jak dlouho?"  
„To vám nedokážu říct. Předpokládám, že tak den až dva."  
„Skvěle" zamumlal jsem a rozhlédl se kolem.

Spatřil jsem ji téměř okamžitě. Stála kousek od mé postele a starostlivě po mě koukala. „Doktorko" obrátil jsem pohled k Janet „můžete nás s Carterovou nechat na chvíli o samotě?" Věnovala mi podezřívavý pohled „Jistě."  
Díval jsem se, jak se protáhla kolem Sam, něco ji zašeptala a následně zmizela za dveřmi, které se za ní tiše zavřely. Pomocí rukou jsem se vytáhl do sedu.  
„Carterová" oslovil jsem ji a hlavou ji naznačil, aby přišla blíž.  
Povzdychla si, ale poslechla.

„Pane" začala dřív než jsem stačil říct jediné slovo „neuposlechla jsem váš přímý rozkaz a jsem připravená nést následky za své chování. Jen chci, aby jste věděl, že takový rozkaz jsem při vší úctě uposlechnout nemohla."  
Zadíval jsem se ji do očí a ona můj pohled statečně opětovala.  
„Poslyšte Carterová, vaše jednání bylo sice v rozporu s mým rozkazem, ale nemám v úmyslu vás jakkoliv trestat."  
Překvapeně zamrkala „Pane co..."  
„Dostala jste přece můj armádní zadek zpět domů. Zachránila jste mi život. Jako váš přímý nadřízený vaše chování neschvaluju, ale jako Jack O'Neill... To už je jiná. Takže klid Carterová" usmál jsem se.  
„Pane, nechtěla jsem svým jednáním nijak podkopávat vaši autoritu, jen... prostě..."  
„Já vím" skočil jsem ji do toho blábolení.  
Ano věděl jsem naprosto jasně, proč se vzepřela a dotáhla mě k bráně. Viselo to mezi námi od té doby, kdy jsme byli nuceni přiznat, co jsme cítili jeden k druhému.

Zhluboka jsem se nadechl „Vy jste v pořádku?"  
Zamrkala „Ano jistě. Nic mi není, pane."  
„Fajn, tak si běžte odpočinout, vsadím se, že od té doby, kdy jsme se vrátili jste ještě neviděla postel."  
Pousmála se „Ano pane."  
Otočila se a zamířila ke dveřím. Sledoval jsem, jak se vzdaluje.  
„Carterová."  
Zastavila a otočila se zpátky ke mně.  
„Pane?"  
„Díky."  
Kývla hlavou „Jistě, pane."


End file.
